Reste avec moi
by LauXelle
Summary: Il y a longtemps Cirween, Cité des Elfes Gris a été massacrée, ne laissant que deux survivants Sperenza et Ysmael, enfants royaux. Trois mille ans après, lors d'une visite à Imladris, ils rencontrent la Communauté de l'Anneau tout juste formée. Se joindront-ils à eux comme le leur demande Gandalf et Elrond ? Et pourquoi cette rancune envers la Lòrien et la Forêt Noire ?
1. Maya du Gondor

**Bonjour/bonsoir chers lecteurs !**

**Voici ma première fanfiction sur LOTR et sur ce site.**

**Pairing : Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi mais à l'honorable Monsieur Tolkien sauf Sperenza, Ysmael et Maya .**

**Note : Les Elfes Gris ici ne sont **_**PAS**_** des Sindar !**

**Genre : General, parce que c'est un peu de tout, de la romance, de l'aventure...**

**Et vous seriez des anges si vous laissez une review pour me dire si mes deux OCs tournent vers le Gary-Sue ou Mary-Sue, si je continue ou j'arrête le massacre.**

**Je poste le prologue et le premier chapitre en même temps, je pense poster à peu près toutes les deux semaines, peut-être une fois par semaine. Je verrais.**

Les parole **en gras** sont du greswaan, la langue des Elfes Gris ( je vois ça comme de l'espagnol )

Les paroles _en italique_ sont de l'elfique (sindarin) .

Les paroles normales sont des paroles normales.

**Résumé :** **Il y a longtemps Cirween, Cité des Elfes Gris a été massacrée, ne laissant que deux survivants Sperenza et Ysmael, enfants royaux. Trois mille ans après, lors d'une visite à Imladris, ils rencontrent la Communauté de l'Anneau tout juste formée. Se joindront-ils à eux comme le leur demande Gandalf et Elrond ? Et pourquoi cette rancune envers la Lòrien et la Forêt Noire** **?**

**#LauXelle**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Abandonnés.

Ils nous ont abandonnés.

Abandonnés face à notre destin.

Le Destin, c'est une étrange chose, macabre et cruelle.

Cruelle comme les Orcs.

Les Orcs, étranges monstres.

Monstres, ils sont tous des monstres.

Non, jamais je pardonnerais ce lâche abandon de la Forêt Noire et de la Lothlòrien.

Tant que mon cœur battra , si les Valars souhaitent que mon cœur continue de battre, jamais je ne pardonnerai, leur pardonnerai, sauf si l'Amour m'obligerait à contourner cette promesse.

Pourquoi penser à cela, alors que je suis en train de mourir ?

La mort, je l'accueille avec plaisir au creux de mes entrailles.

Avant que mon esprit ne parte, j'entends un vague « **Sperenza ! Non me quitte pas ! Petite sœur, reste avec moi…** «

Oui, viens Ô Grande Mort, viens emporter mon esprit, celui de Sperenza fille de Caerann, Dame de Cirween, la Cité sur l'Eau des Elfes Gris. Oui, Grande Mort, viens me chercher pour m'emmener dans un autre monde, dans les Cavernes de Mandos…

* * *

_**Chapitre I : Maya du Gondor**_

Le Gondor, terre de la lignée brisée des Rois depuis qu'Isildur, fils d'Elendil, avait récupéré l'Anneau Unique, appelé ici « Fléau d'Isildur »...

Et sûrement l'un des royaumes humains préférés de Sperenza et Ysmael.

Si bien qu'à chacune de leur visite, les enfants réclamaient leurs histoires d'un Autre Temps, l'Intendant semblait apprécier leur visite uniquement pour les informations des royaumes voisins qu'ils apportaient avec eux. Et à chaque fois, c'était Maya du Gondor qui les hébergeait durant leur séjour.

Maya, bien qu'étant une femme d'un âge très avancé, restait encore très active et autoritaire pour son âge. Elle se plaisait à appeler les deux Elfes 'mes petits' alors qu'ils étaient bien plus âgés qu'elle. Sperenza appréciait cette vieille femme, oubliée des hautes sphères du Gondor mais respectée par le petit peuple. Et pour cause Maya du Gondor était la mère de l'actuel Intendant du Gondor : Denethor et la grand-mère de ses deux fils Boromir et Faramir.

Bien que le premier ne rendait quasiment jamais visite à sa grand-mère alors que le second s'arrangeait pour passer ou prendre de ses nouvelles régulièrement par le biais de lettres, ou des deux Elfes Gris, s'ils étaient présents sur la Cité Blanche.

_**O0O0O0O0O**_

Ysmael, ce jour-là était en train de raconter à des enfants comment un jour il avait réussi à tuer une garnison d'orcs tout seul, bien que Sperenza était également là.

Justement l'Elfe Grise fit son entrée avec du linge dans les bras.

- Mael, au lieu de raconter tes exploits, va au marché chercher Maya. Sinon, elle va encore se retrouver au premier niveau.

- Mes chers garçons, surtout ne laisser jamais grandir vos petites sœurs, sinon elles vont faire de vous ce qu'elles veulent !

Tous les enfants éclatèrent de rire, et se levèrent, repartant dans les rues de Minas Tirith, la Cité Blanche.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Renza ?**

- **Rien du tout, je veux juste que tu ailles chercher Maya. S'il te plaît**, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête de son frère.

Ysmael hocha la tête et partit en direction du marché.

- **Et ne t'arrête pas pour draguer ou boire !** Cria-t-elle

Il leva sa main pour lui signifier son accord.

Sperenza soupira, en rentrant dans la demeure.

_**O0O0O0O0O**_

Ysmael ne rentra qu'en fin de soirée, alors que le soleil était déjà couché depuis deux bonnes heures, avec une Maya complètement ivre.

Sperenza qui était avec Faramir dans la cuisine, faillit mettre une claque à son frère en voyant l'état de la femme, elle était incapable de marcher droit et appelait tout le monde 'mon beau'. Mais elle se retint, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une colère noire, Sperenza se mit à parler en greswaan.

- **Par tous les Valars ! Mais t'es complètement inconscient ma parole ! Elle est plus toute jeune et ne se supporte plus aussi bien l'alcool ! Et puis je t'avais dit de la ramener ! Pas de l'emmener dans une auberge ou je ne sais quoi !**

- **Reeeenza. Ma chère petite sœur tant adorée de mon cœur de glace, je t'explique les choses telles qu'elles se sont passées, donc premièrement ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai emmené boire, c'est elle qui m'a forcé à aller dans une auberge ! J'te le jure ! Deuxièmement …** tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

- **Et moi je suis quoi ? La reine de la Forêt Noire peut-être ? Je connais Maya et elle n'est pas du tout du genre à boire autant**, le coupa-t-elle, **bien que cela ne la gênerai pas pour autant**, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse pour elle

- **Non mais tu es la princesse de Cirween, ça revient à peu près au même.** Répondit-il

Sperenza dévisagea son frère, estomaquée par sa répartie. Elle finit par lui reprendre Maya des mains en lui lançant un regard noir, Ysmael leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, sa sœur était bien trop compliquée pour son propre bien. Pendant ce temps Sperenza était rentrée à l'intérieur, tandis que Faramir était sorti dehors, alerté par les éclats de voix entre le frère et la sœur, éclats de voix auxquels il n'avait pas compris un seul mot, sauf si l'on mettait à part Renza et Cirween.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il

- Demandez à l'abruti qui me sert de frère ! fit la voix de Sperenza depuis l'intérieur de la maisonnée.

- Laissez tomber, vous savez ma sœur est très … hum à fleur de peau en ce moment.

Faramir hocha la tête, compréhensif, les femmes de son peuple étaient déjà bien assez compliquées, il n'allait pas en plus chercher à comprendre une Elfe Grise bien plus vieille que lui. Les deux hommes rejoignirent Sperenza qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire avaler un liquide jaunâtre d'aspect répugnant, qui permettrait à Maya de décuver plus rapidement.

Mais aidée par son petit-fils et son frère, elle réussit à faire avaler le flacon à la femme âgée, après une course poursuite dans le troisième niveau de Minas Tirith.

Finalement, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la vieille femme était parfaitement remise de sa beuverie.

Elle avait remercié Sperenza et s'était mise à également crier après Ysmael comme sa petite sœur un peu plus tôt.

Faramir assistait amusé à cette scène, en même temps ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait une humaine – même âgée – crier après un Elfe âgé de quelques trois millénaires.

De plus Sperenza ne semblait pas vouloir venir en aide à son frère.

Lorsque Maya eut fini de passer son savon à Ysmael, savon amplement mérité selon Sperenza.

Finalement, Faramir fut enfin remarqué par sa grand-mère paternelle. Elle l'invita à rester manger, lui servit des gâteaux. Il refusa tout poliment, mais accepta de s'asseoir et de parler de ce qui se passait 'là-haut' comme disait Maya.

- Alors, comment va Boromir ? demanda Maya en lui proposant un verre d'alcool

- Plutôt bien, il part demain à l'aube à Fondcombe, répondit-il en refusant une nouvelle fois le verre proposé.

- A Fondcombe ? Releva Sperenza intriguée, elle savait que depuis longtemps le Gondor n'avait plus ou très peu de contact avec les royaumes elfiques ( que ce soit la Lothlorien, Mirkwood ou Rivendell )

- Oui, il va représenter le Gondor à un conseil sur l'Anneau Unique.

- Le fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé ? Demanda Ysmael

- Oui, apparemment je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il y a autant d'activité en Mordor.

- De l'activité ? Sauron est revenu, certes sous une forme d'Œil maléfique. Mais il est revenu et chaque Race que ce soit les Nains, les Elfes ou les Hommes, se doit se préparer à la guerre ! Rétorqua Sperenza, jaugeant sévèrement Faramir du regard.

- Allons, allons ! Parlons de choses plus joyeuses ! Par exemple comment va mon fils ? S'exclama la maîtresse de maison, remarquant l'atmosphère lourde de la pièce, tandis que Faramir hochait simplement la tête.

- Père va très bien grand-mère.

Maya hocha la tête.

Le plus jeune fils de l'Intendant resta encore un peu avant qu'il ne prenne congé poliment de sa grand-mère et des deux Elfes.

_**O0O0O0O0O**_

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite de Faramir et quatre depuis le départ pour Fondcombe du fils aîné de l'Intendant, mais pour autant rien n'avait changé à Minas Tirith, bien que l'Ombre du Mordor s'étendait déjà sur la Cité Blanche du Gondor.

Sperenza et Ysmael avaient parlé de leur projet de quitter la Cité Blanche à Maya, elle en avait été attristée, mais savait que les deux Elfes ne tenaient pas en place, restant rarement plus de quatre ou cinq mois au même endroit, et que rien ne servait de les retenir, ils partiraient quand même vu comme ils étaient têtus tous les deux.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient à table et mangeaient le repas préparé par Maya en parlant avec animation, lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger leur dîner , uniquement composés de fruits et légumes et de peu de viande à cause de leur régime alimentaire. Sperenza et Ysmael débarrassèrent, laissant leur hôte se coucher dans sa chambre à l'étage.

Sperenza sortit un flacon rempli d' un liquide bleuâtre d'une sacoche en cuir. Elle s'arrêta en remarquant le peu qui lui restait.

- **Mael**, appela-t-elle.

-** Quoi ?** Il se retourna en remarquant le ton inquiet de sa benjamine, son visage pâlit en voyant le peu restant dans le flacon.** On doit aller à Fondcombe voir Elrond.**

- **Il n'y en aura jamais assez pour y aller si je garde les mêmes doses durant le voyage.**

- **Alors prends-en moins, nous partirons demain après-midi, après avoir prévenu l'Intendant Denethor de notre départ.**

Sperenza hocha la tête sans un mot, elle monta à l'étage rejoignant sa chambre, préparant ses affaires pour le voyage jusqu'au domaine d'Elrond, tandis que son frère soupirait lourdement en passant la main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais.

_**O0O0O0O0O**_

Ils jetèrent un dernier regard à Minas Tirith, ils savaient qu'ils ne la reverraient pas avant longtemps, mais ne se doutaient pas que ce serait dans des circonstances dramatiques…

Sperenza et Ysmael talonnèrent leurs montures en direction d'Imladris et du Seigneur Elrond, sans savoir que leur chemin serait rempli de rencontres … pour le moins sanglante.

* * *

**Alors, voici le premier chapitre de " Reste avec moi ", le deuxième chapitre est déjà écrit. Donc voilà, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ...**

**#LauXelle**


	2. Le Conseil d'Elrond

Coucou les amis, c'est moi pour ce deuxième chapitre !

Merci à Marine02, Lilianna Odair, LegolasKili, Ebene, Samael, LightAngel et Zvezdnayapyl, je ne m'attendais à pas autant de reviews pour un premier chapitre !

**Pairing :**** Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer :**** Rien n'est à moi mais à l'honorable Monsieur Tolkien sauf Sperenza, Ysmael et Maya .**

**Note :**** Les Elfes Gris ici ne sont ****_PAS_**** des Sindar !**

**RAPPEL : **_Les paroles en italique est de l'elfique. _Exceptionnellement les dialogues pour la première partie du chapitre sont en **gras.**

* * *

**_Chapitre II : Le Conseil d'Elrond_**

- **Etrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours,** commença Elrond, **vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincu,** continua Elrond tandis que Legolas et Aragorn échangeait un regard.** Chaque Race est liée à ce Destin, à ce sort commun.** Le Seigneur de la Dernière Maison Simple à l'Est de la Mer se tourna vers Frodon. **Montrez-leur l'Anneau Frodon.**

Le jeune Hobbit qui siégeait aux côtés de Gandalf Le Gris, se leva sous les regards intrigués de tous les représentants de chaque Race. Il déposa l'Anneau Unique sur le piédestal de pierre, et tous se penchèrent pour mieux voir cet Anneau qui faisait tant parler de lui.

- **Alors c'est vrai**, commença Boromir fils aîné de l'Intendant du Gondor alors que Frodon rejoignait son siège et qu'Aragorn jetait un regard sur Boromir. Ce dernier se leva et reprit son discours:

-** Lors d'un rêve, j'ai vu à l'Est le ciel s'assombrir, mais à l'Ouest une pâle lueur persistait et une voix s'écriait " Votre fin est proche, le Fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé".**

Elrond échangea un regard avec Gandalf, tandis que Boromir tendait lentement son bras vers le piédestal de pierre où trônait l'Anneau Unique, alors qu'il allait le toucher, Elrond se leva et appela le Gondorien par son prénom le faisant sursauter, pendant que Gandalf commençait à raconter une litanie de phrases en Parler Noir du Mordor. L'atmosphère s'obscurcissant de plus en plus, faisant reculer Boromir jusqu'à son siège, sur lequel il se rassit. Lentement l'obscurité s'effaça laissant place à la lumière du Soleil.

- **Jamais de mots de cette langue ont été prononcés ici à Imladris**, dit Elrond sur un ton de reproche à Gandalf.

- **Je n'implore pas votre pardon maître Elrond,** fit le Magicien Gris en balayant son regard sur l'assemblée, **car le Parler Noir du Mordor peut déjà être entendu dans toutes les régions Ouest. L'anneau est totalement maléfique ! **finit-il en appuyant sur la dernière phrase.

- **Cet Anneau est un don,** recommença Boromir, **un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor,** dit-il en se levant alors que Gandalf qui partait se rasseoir se retourna vers l'Homme du Gondor, **pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis longtemps mon père, l'Intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor, c'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité,** dit-il laissant son regard se balader sur tous les membres du Conseil. **Donnez au Gondor, l'Arme de notre Ennemi et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui.**

- **On ne peut le contrôler, aucun d'entre nous le peut,** dit Aragorn Boromir se retourna vers lui et le Rôdeur reprit, **l'Anneau Unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître.**

- **Et qu'est-ce qu'un Rôdeur connaît à ces choses-là ?**

Legolas se leva d'un bond en plantant son regard dans celui de Boromir.

- **Ce n'est pas un simple Rôdeur, c'est Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, vous lui devez serment d'allégeance, **asséna le prince de la Forêt Noire.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Aragorn.

- **Aragorn… Le descendant d'Isildur,** fit pensivement Boromir.

- **L'héritier du trône du Gondor,** continua Legolas.

- **Asseyez-vous Legolas,** dit Aragorn d'un ton posé.

L'Elfe des Bois se rassit sur son siège.

- **Le Gondor n'a pas de Roi, il n'en a pas besoin,** déclara Boromir dédaigneusement en retournant s'asseoir.

Le fils de l'Intendant échangea un long regard avec le descendant d'Isildur.

Sentant l'atmosphère lourde, Gandalf décida de ramener la discussion sur l'Anneau :

- **Aragorn a raison, nous ne pouvons l'utiliser.**

- **Vous n'avez pas le choix,** dit Elrond en se levant,** l'Anneau doit être détruit.**

A cette annonce, Boromir soupira et un nain se leva.

- **Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire,** fit Gimli en attrapant sa hache.

Il s'avança vers l'Anneau et abattit sa hache avec un cri de guerre. L'action n'eut même pas fait une éraflure à l'Anneau, la hache quant à elle, était détruite, en petits morceaux, et Gimli avec le choc rencontra le sol.

- **L'Anneau ne peut être détruit Gimli fils de Gloin, par aucun moyen en notre possession,** expliqua Elrond alors que le nain se relevait aidé par deux de ses compatriotes. **L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin, il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit.** Le Seigneur de Fondcombe marqua une pause et reprit,** il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyante où il est apparu autrefois. L'un de vous doit le faire.**

Un grand silence tomba sur l'assemblée, chacun dévisageant son voisin se demandant si ce serait lui qui risquerait sa vie pour en sauver des milliers voir des millions d'autres.

- **On entre pas si facilement en Mordor,** dit Boromir, **ses Portes Noires ne sont pas gardées que par des Orcs, en ces lieux, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le grand Œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile , recouverte de braises, de cendres et de poussières. L'air que l'on y respire n'est que vapeur empoisonnée, même dix mille hommes n'en viendrait pas à bout. C'est une folie…** termina Boromir en se calant dans son siège.

-** N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le Seigneur Elrond a dit : l'Anneau doit être détruit,** s'exclama Legolas en se levant alors que Boromir venait à peine de finir de parler.

- **Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui doit le faire,** fit Gimli avec colère alors que Boromir se relevait encore une fois.

- **Et si nous échouons ?** Demanda-t-il, **que ce passera-t-il quand Sauron récupèrera son Anneau ?** Continua-t-il plus fort.

Gimli se leva de son siège et lança d'une voix passablement énervée :

- **J'aimerais mieux mourir que voir cette Anneau dans les mains d'un Elfe !**

Dès lors tous se levèrent et se mirent à se disputer pour savoir à qui reviendrait l'Anneau, les Nains et les Elfes se disputaient également à cause de la haine mutuelle qu'ils se portaient chacun et Legolas retenait ses semblables afin d'éviter un bain de sang. Seuls Frodon, Elrond, Aragorn et Gandalf étaient restés à leurs places alors que l'Anneau imposait sa présence. Le Magicien Gris se leva à son tour se dirigeant vers Boromir.

Soudain Frodon se leva.

- **Je vais le faire !** Dit-il mais voyant que personne ne lui prêtait attention il reprit plus fort, **je vais le faire !** Cette fois-ci, il fut entendu et Gandalf soupira alors que tous le regardait étonné par son geste. **Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor !** Il continua moins fort intimidé par tous ces regard,** bien que… je connaisse pas le moyen.**

- **Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau Frodon Sacquet,** dit Gandalf en posant sa main sur une de ses épaule, se plaçant derrière le Hobbit, **aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter.**

- **Si par ma vie ou par ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferai.** Aragorn s'avança vers le neveu de Bilbon et s'agenouilla devant lui, **mon épée est vôtre.**

- **Et mon arc est vôtre,** dit Legolas en rejoignant Gandalf et Aragorn derrière le Hobbit.

- **Et ma hache,** ajouta Gimli en jetant un regard de défi à Legolas en se plaçant à ses côtés.

- **Vous avez notre destin à tous entre nos mains Petit Homme,** déclara Boromir,** et si telle est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous.**

Sam, qui caché jusque là dans les bosquets de fleurs, sortit de sa cachette.

- **Eh ! Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi !** Dit-il en croisant ses bras.

- **Non en effet, il n'est guère possible de vous séparer et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non,** dit Elrond amusé par la situation.

Merry et Pippin, caché à l'opposé de Sam, sortirent également en courant de leur cachette, se plaçant aux côtés de Sam et Frodon.

- **Nous venons aussi ! Faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous dans un sac pour nous en empêcher !** Fit Merry d'un air entendu.

- **Et quoi qu'il en soit vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour cette … mission… quête… chose ?** Compléta Pippin.

- **Bon, ça te met hors-course Pippin,** dit à voix basse Merry.

Elrond les observa tous un à un et commença sur ton solennel :

- **Neuf compagnons, qu'il en soit ainsi, vous formerez la communauté de l'Anneau !**

-** Chouette ! Où est-ce qu'on va ?** Demanda Pippin l'air de rien.

_**O0O0O0O0O**_

_- Je suis inquiet Gandalf._

_ - Pourquoi donc maître Elrond ?_

_ - Sperenza et Ysmael ne sont pas encore arrivés, or ils devraient l'être depuis quatre jours._

_ - Ils ont dû être retardés. _

_ - Sûrement. Mais Dame Galadriel m'a contacté à leur propos._

_ - Vraiment ? Qu'a-t-elle dit à leur sujet ?_

_ - A travers son miroir, elle a vu nos deux amis se battre._

_ - Ils se battaient ? Où et contre qui ?_

_ - Aux Monts Brumeux, et au côté de la Communauté de l'Anneau._

_ - Alors… leur destin est de doivent rejoindre la Communauté, les en convaincre ne sera pas aisé, ils sont trop solitaires pour se soucier d'autres choses que leurs vies._

_ - Certes mais en convaincre un, est convaincre les deux, ils sont trop soudés pour se séparer._

* * *

**Deuxième chapitre de " Reste avec moi ", on ne voit pas Renza et Mael, c'est normal parce sinon ça m'aurait fait un chapitre de trois kilomètres... Mais ils sont de retour au prochain chapitre !  
C'est du 100% FILM, sauf la fin bien sûr...  
Donc rien de spécial à propos de ce chapitre...  
****Sinon je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster avant, je n'avais pas d'Internet durant le week-end dernier et cette semaine, mais du coup le chapitre 3 est presque fini !  
Du coup, vu que ce chapitre est pas tip top, le troisième sera posté le week-end prochain ou les jours qui suivent...**

**#LauXelle**


	3. L'Arrivée

Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre !

Merci à LegolasKili, Lilianna Odair et à Gag pour leurs reviews !

**Pairing : **Legolas/OC

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi mais à l'honorable Monsieur Tolkien sauf Sperenza, Ysmael et Maya .

**Note :** Les Elfes Gris ici ne sont _PAS_ des Sindar !

**RAPPEL :** Les paroles en _italique _sont de l'elfique, en **gras **du greswaan et normal le langage des humains !

_**Je pars en vacances et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir de Wi-Fi, donc peut-être que le chapitre aura du retard ...**_

* * *

**_Chapitre III : Fondcombe_**

Huit jours c'étaient écoulés depuis la formation de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Son départ avait été programmé pour la fin Décembre. Elrond lui était encore plus inquiet à propos des deux Elfes Gris, cela aurait dû faire douze jours qu'ils devaient être à Fondcombe, et aucun garde n'avait trouvé de traces d'eux.

Pourtant, Glorfindel entra dans la Salle du Feu, se dirigeant vers Elrond qui l'observait arrivé, intrigué.

L'Elfe traversa la salle, sous les regards des quelques personnes qui y étaient encore présent à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Le Premier Né murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du seigneur d'Imladris.

Ce dernier se leva et sortit de la pièce par une porte dérobée, après avoir prévenu Arwen, Elladan et Elrohir qu'il partait.

Le Seigneur de Fondcombe avait été prévenu que deux cavaliers vêtus de noirs se dirigeaient au grand galop sur la cité elfique.

**_O0O0O0O0O_**

Ces deux cavaliers étaient bien évidement Sperenza et Ysmael, qui après avoir traversé la Terre du Milieu, la Trouée du Rohan, remonté le Pays de Dun et Houssaye, l'ancienne Eregion, jusqu'à arriver aux portes de Fondcombe avec quelques jours de retard sur leurs plans.

Notamment à cause de deux attaques d'Orcs à la Trouée du Rohan et par la même occasion, Ysmael en profita pour se prendre une flèche d'Orc - bien évidemment empoisonnée dans l'épaule, nécessitant deux jours de repos dans un village massacré et brûlé peu avant leur arrivée.

Les deux Elfes Gris rencontrèrent une troisième troupe de monstres qui semblaient être un odieux croisement d'Orcs et de gobelins, aux environs de l'Isengard.

Mais ces ennuis-là étaient des broutilles à côté de leur rencontre avec quatre des Neuf Spectres de l'Anneau.

En effet, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la Sonoronne ou la Bruinen en elfique, Ysmael et Sperenza eurent le déplaisir de rencontrer les Spectres, ces derniers qui semblaient bien affaiblis, ne s'arrêtèrent pas à leur niveau, ils leurs lancèrent juste quelques phrases en Parler Noir Du Mordor, des phrases pas très courtoises auxquelles le frère et la sœur y répondirent par le même genre de phrases dans leur langue maternelle.

Finalement, ils n'arrivèrent qu'à Imladris le 2 Novembre, en pleine nuit.

**_O0O0O0O0O_**

Sperenza et Ysmael pénétrèrent dans Rivendell aux environs de minuit.

Le Seigneur des lieux ainsi que Glorfindel les attendaient depuis quelques heures déjà.

- _Seigneur Elrond, Glorfindel, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir après tout ce temps,_ déclara Sperenza dans un elfique irréprochable.

- _C'est un plaisir partagé ma chère Sperenza, bien que nous attendions votre visite depuis quelques temps. Auriez-vous été retardé d'une quelconque manière ?_ Questionna le Demi-Elfe

- _Vous avez tout juste, nous avons eu le loisir de croiser trois troupes d'Orcs._

- _Rentrons à l'intérieur, et vous me conterez votre voyage._

Les trois Elfes se dirigèrent vers les bureaux d'Elrond, Glorfindel s'étant discrètement éclipsé pour pouvoir prendre tranquillement son tour de garde.

**_O0O0O0O0O_**

Sperenza et Ysmael avaient été dirigés par Elrond vers les bureaux de ce dernier, pour cela ils avaient traversés la moitié de Fondcombe, et la grandes partie des personnes qu'ils avaient croisés sur leur chemin n'étaient, pour la plupart, des gardes qui comme Glorfindel, étaient de garde ce soir-là.

Ils ne restèrent pas bien longtemps, simplement le temps de donner leur localisation à chaque attaque d'Orcs, et de récupérer le mystérieux liquide de Sperenza.

Ils ne s'endormirent que lorsque la nuit et l'obscurité s'apprêtaient à céder leurs places au Soleil et jour.

**_O0O0O0O0O_**

**_FLASHBACK_**

- **Mère ! Le Seigneur du Mordor a été détruit ! Sauron n'est plus !**

- **C'est une excellente nouvelle, Renza, nous allons pouvoir nous reconstruire après cette guerre,** déclara calmement la Dame de Cirween la Magnifique, Caerann, une belle elfe grise aux yeux gris perçants dont Ysmael a hérité, en revanche ses deux enfants, âgés chacun d'environs quatre cent trente pour l'aîné et de plus de deux siècles et demi pour sa cadette, avaient tous deux hérités des cheveux d'ébènes de leur génitrice.

La Dame de la Cité Sur l'Eau des Elfes Gris était resplendissante ce jour-là dans sa robe bleu nuit dont le décolleté ne laissait que voir la naissance de sa poitrine ainsi que son cou, cou sur lequel trônait fièrement le collier d'immortalité de son mari, le Seigneur Aranyel,dont sa magie puissante n'était pas la seule chose dont sa jeune fille Sperenza avait hérité, les manches de la robe, serrées jusqu'aux coudes s'évasaient jusqu'au sol en un tissu vaporeux. La taille était soulignée par une fine bande de soie grise brodée d'argent. Ses cheveux plus obscures que les nuit d'hivers elles-même, étaient coiffés par deux tresses africaines sur les côtés de la tête et qui se rejoignaient en une seule et même tresse derrière la tête, des fils d'argents avaient été mêlés à cette coiffure compliquée, ne faisait qu'accentuer la merveilleuse noirceur de cette chevelure. Mais elle ne faisait pas que cela, elle faisait ressortir également le hâle de peau très pâle de la souveraine, et soulignait les yeux, rehaussait les pommettes et son sourire n'en était que plus beau.

Pour résumer, Caerann était, sans aucun doute, l'une des plus belles Elfes Grises qu'ait pu un jour porté en son sein la Terre du Milieu…

**_Fin du flashback_**

**_O0O0O0O0O_**

Sperenza se réveilla non seulement en sursaut mais également en sueur. Non pas qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar, mais plutôt qu'elle avait rêvé.

Depuis bien bien longtemps, l'Elfe Grise n'avait plus rêvé, alors que leur retour s'effectue par un songe concernant sa mère défunte, et de plus juste avant le massacre de son peuple par les Orcs du Mordor, cela ne la rassurait pas vraiment.

Elle se promit d'en parler le lendemain à son frère, après ou avant le repas de midi, peu importe.

Sperenza se rendormit en resserrant les draps autour de son corps, son esprit plongeant dans le sommeil elfique qui lui au moins avait l'avantage de ne pas pouvoir rêver…

**O0O0O0O0O**

L'Elfe se réveilla le lendemain matin aux environs de huit heures, déjà on pouvait entendre les Elfes de Fondcombe parler entre eux, elle prit un bain, alors qu'elle en sortait, une jeune elfe l'attendait avec des habits dans ses bras.

- _Dame Arwen m'a envoyé vous porter vos habits et si vous le souhaitez, coiffer vos cheveux pour le diner._

- _J'accepte avec plaisir, quel est ton nom ? _demanda gentiment Sperenza.

- _Aimenal_***** _ma Dame_, répondit l'Elfe aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris.

- _Appelle-moi Sperenza s'il-te-plaît._

- _Bien sûr, ma... Sperenza, _se rattrapa Aimenal.

**O0O0O0O0O**

-_Une tresse à trois brins partant du côté droit de la tête et rejoignant le bas de la nuque signifie que l'on a trouvé son âme sœur, et à l'inverse une tresse à trois brins qui part de la gauche signifie que l'on n'a pas encore trouvé son âme sœur, _expliqua Sperenza.

-_Il y a combien de tresses comme ça ?_

-_Beaucoup. Je dirais même plus de deux cents._

Sperenza, après avoir enfilé une des robes apportée par Aimenal, avait expliqué ce qui signifiait toutes les tresses que l'Elfe de Fondcombe devait réaliser.

Elle avait appris beaucoup de choses sur les traditions des Elfes Gris, mais également sur Sperenza qui malgré son port royal, hautain et froid, n'était en réalité très amicale et avait un véritable don pour raconter des histoires.

Elles furent interrompues par un coup frappé à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Ysmael, vêtu de vêtements princiers, derrière-lui se trouvaient les jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir avec leur sœur Arwen.

-**Tu es prête petite sœur, nous sommes attendus pour le repas.**

-**Oui. **Sperenza sortit de la chambre, remerciant Aimenal d'un hochement de tête.

Les cinq Elfes s'éloignèrent des appartements de l'Elfe Grise après s'être salué.

**O0O0O0O0O**

La Communauté de l'Anneau était installée à la table du Seigneur Elrond, seules cinq places vides la séparait du seigneur d'Imladris.  
La salle était remplie, tous les Elfes étaient présents, mais le ballet des plats de nourritures n'avaient pas encore commencé, preuve qu'il manquait encore des invités.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent sur les jumeaux Elrohir et Elladan, qui se présentaient dans des habits de prince, Arwen Undomiel, l'étoile du Soir, leur sœur, les suivait de près, resplendissante dans une robe rouge accompagnée d'une fine ceinture d'argent soulignant sa taille de guêpe, elle était la parfaite représentation de sa parente Luthien.

A ses côtés, une autre Elfe aux cheveux plus sombres encore que ceux d'Arwen, tout dans sa démarche froide, hautaine, royale et impassible tout indiquait un rang élevé, ses yeux bleus – plus bleus encore que l'océan ! – balayaient la salle, le bas de sa robe bleue marine semblait flotter au-dessus du sol, comme l'Etoile du soir, sa taille était marquée par une ceinture faite de fils brodés d'argent, les manches s'évasaient à partir du coude jusqu'à tomber au sol, l'intérieur était fait d'un tissu gris argent, les broderies autour du col et des manches étaient aussi d'argent. Le décolleté était rond, laissant suggérer sa poitrine, le cou était découvert et sur ce dernier un collier y était accroché.  
Ce dernier était un entrelacé de métal, au centre un tanzanite bleu y était serti, le travail était d'une extraordinaire habileté.  
Ses cheveux étaient coiffés part une multitude de tresses partant de chaque côté du visage et se croisant à l'arrière de la tête, un diadème d'argent était serti lui aussi d'un tanzanite mais cette fois-ci d'un blanc opaque, mêlé aux tresses.  
Elle était plus petite que la fille du seigneur des lieux, mais n'en restait pas moins aussi belle qu'elle, si ce n'était même plus.

Un second Elfe entra, vêtu lui aussi de vêtements princiers bleus et gris, ses cheveux ébènes rappelaient ceux de l'autre Elfe, il paraissait avoir un lien de parenté avec l'Elfe à la robe bleue, les mêmes cheveux ébènes, le même port royal et altier, seuls les yeux différaient, l'un les avaient d'un gris métallique et l'autre d'un bleu océan. Une fine couronne d'argent avait été posée sur son front, accentuant les traits majestueux de son visage.  
Les cinq Elfes s'installèrent sur les places vacantes, la femme au côté de Frodon qui paraissait très intimidé et l'homme au côté d'Aragorn qui lui était resté impassible.

-Qui sont ces deux Elfes ? demanda Pippin.

-Il s'agit de Sperenza et Ysmael, les derniers Elfes Gris encore en vie, répondit Glorfindel.

* * *

*** **cela signifie Alouette en quenya.

Voici donc le troisième chapitre avec l'entrée de Renza et Mael à Fondcombe, ils ne rencontreront 'officiellement' la Communauté dans le prochain chapitre ...

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

#LauXelle


	4. Ajout, entraînement et souvenirs

Aloha ! Me revoilà avec le quatrième chapitre !

Je le poste que maintenant car je suis rentrée tard hier soir, et j'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'aller dire bonsoir à mon lit...

Merci à tous ceux qui ajoutent _**" Reste avec moi "**_ en follow ou favorite, et à_** Lilianna Odair**_ pour sa review.

J'ai remarqué une baisse des reviews, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne vous plaît pas ... Cela me permet de m'améliorer pour les prochains chapitres...

**Pairing : Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi mais à l'honorable Monsieur Tolkien sauf Sperenza, Ysmael et Maya . Et je ne touche pas un centime pour ce que j'écris.**

**Note : Les Elfes Gris ici ne sont ****_PAS_**** des Sindar !**

Les parole **en gras** sont du greswaan, la langue des Elfes Gris ( je vois ça comme de l'espagnol )

Les paroles _en italique_ sont de l'elfique.

Les paroles normales sont des paroles normales.

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre...

* * *

_**Chapitre IV : Ajout, entraînement et souvenirs**_

Les cinq Elfes s'installèrent sur les places vacantes, la femme au côté de Frodon qui paraissait très intimidé et l'homme au côté d'Aragorn qui lui était resté impassible.

- Qui sont ces deux Elfes ? demanda Pippin à voix basse.

- Il s'agit de Sperenza et Ysmael, les derniers Elfes Gris encore en vie, répondit Glorfindel.

- Des Elfes Gris ?

- Vous verrez cela bientôt, Sam Gamegie, si le frère et la sœur décident de se rendre à la Salle du Feu.

**O0O0O0O0O**

L'arrivée des enfants du Seigneur de la Dernière Maison Simple à l'Est de la Mer et de la fratrie des Elfes Gris donna le début du bal des plats, plats principalement constitués de légumes ou de fruits, les Elfes n'étant pas réellement de gros consommateurs de viandes ou de poissons.  
Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale, chacun parlant avec son voisin, mis à part Frodon qui était impressionné par l'Elfe Grise, Aragorn avait échangé quelques mots avec son voisin de table – juste des politesses -.  
Le repas s'acheva et tout ce beau monde sortit et s'éparpilla dans Fondcombe.  
Mais la Communauté de l'Anneau, elle, ne put pas aller bien loin…

**O0O0O0O0O**

Ils avaient été entraînés par Elrond et Gandalf dans une salle déserte de Fondcombe avant même d'avoir pu mettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu en dehors de la salle.

- Pourriez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi nous sommes ici ?

- Vous êtes ici, Boromir, car il me semble que vous faites partie de la Communauté de l'Anneau, dit le seigneur Elrond.

- Vous êtes réunis ici car la Dame de Caras Galadhon, Galadriel, nous a prévenu d'une nouvelle importante vous concernant tous, continua Gandalf.

- Vous avez du remarquer l'arrivée de deux Elfes avant le dîner, commença Elrond.

- Les Elfes Gris ? Coupa Pippin s'attirant les regards réprobateurs de Gandalf, ainsi que des autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau.

- Oui, ceux-là même. La Dame Galadriel, je disais donc, les a vus à vos côtés.

- En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? Ils étaient avec nous et alors ? Rétorqua Aragorn peu convaincu.

- Et alors cela vous concerne puisqu'ils se battaient à vos côtés, dit Gandalf.

- Donc, s'ils se battaient avec nous dans la vision de Dame Galadriel, alors cela signifierai qu'ils devraient rejoindre la Communauté ?

- En effet, Legolas. Et pour tout vous dire, faire rejoindre Ysmael et Sperenza la Communauté ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, fit Gandalf en hochant la tête.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela Gandalf ? Demanda innocemment Frodon.

- Gandalf dit cela Frodon car Sperenza et Ysmael sont les derniers représentants de leur Race après le tristement célèbre Génocide des Elfes Gris. Cet événement les a non seulement marqués physiquement - non Merry je ne donnerai pas de précisions à ce sujet-là - mais aussi mentalement, le frère et la sœur sont profondément liés, si l'un va quelque part alors l'autre le suivra irrémédiablement, même à contre cœur. Sans compter les avantages qu'apporterait la présence de deux Elfes Gris.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous apporterait des avantages, ce soit juste des Elfes.

- Non maître Gimli, la différence réside dans le Gris. Les Elfes Gris avaient un don de magie beaucoup plus présent que chez nous.  
Les plus doués font partie de ce qu'ils appelaient le Premier Cercle, ensuite les Second et Troisième Cercles.  
Sperenza est une magicienne du Premier Cercle, elle était considérée comme l'une des meilleures de sa génération, explique le Seigneur de Rivendell.

- Et son frère Ysmael ? Questionna Aragorn.

- Autrefois, il était également un magicien de talent mais suite à un regrettable accident, il y a de cela quelques millénaires, sa magie a été atrophiée. Néanmoins il reste un escrimeur et archer de talent, expliqua à son tour Gandalf.

- A vous entendre, les convaincre ne sera pas aisé ...

- Non Aragorn, loin de là.

**O0O0O0O0O**

**- Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point-là, petite sœur. En revanche, je le suis moins sur ton interprétation.**

**- Très bien. Alors comment interprètes-tu le fait que je me mette soudainement à rêver d'événements datant du Génocide, et plus particulièrement sur Mère ? Alors excuse-moi de le prendre comme un signe négatif ! Je n'avais plus fait de rêves depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que je m'inquiète un minimum Ysmael !**

Tout en parlant à son frère, Sperenza s'était arrêtée pour hausser le ton.  
Ysmael s'arrêta à son tour, observant sa sœur qui le fusillait de ses orbes bleues turquoises.

- **Écoute. Tu m'as demandé mon avis et je te le donne, contrairement à toi, je pense que ce rêve doit te permettre de leur accorder plus d'attention, tu sais que les Magiciens accordaient beaucoup d'intérêt à leurs songes. Tu devrais faire de même, maintenant avance un peu, si tu veux te changer.**

L'Elfe Grise s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais elle en fut empêchée par l'arrivée d'une Elfe, il s'agissait d'Aimenal, l'Elfe qui s'était occupée de Sperenza un peu plus tôt :

- _Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais le Seigneur Glorfindel m'envoie vous demander si vous souhaitez le rejoindre au terrain d'entraînement pour un affrontement amical. _

_- Dites-lui que nous acceptons son offre, _lui répondit Ysmael.

La jeune elfe partit presque en courant, intimidée par le frère de Sperenza.

- **Je crois que je lui ai fait peur.**

- **Peut-être, mais tu aurais pu me demander mon avis avant de lui répondre ! **

- **De toutes façons tu aurais accepté, alors arrête de râler et va te changer, petite sœur ! **

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une réplique acide au visage, mais elle referma la bouche et repartit vers ses appartements pour se changer, car aux dernières nouvelles, se battre en robe n'est pas le summum du pratique…

**O0O0O0O0O**

Sperenza et Ysmael, après avoir troqué leurs vêtements princiers contre d'autres plus confortables, se dirigèrent vers le terrain d'entrainement et l'Elfe Glorfindel.

La première avait revêtu un pantalon de cuir marron avec des bottes de la même couleur, elle avait pris une chemise de lin, elle avait par-dessus mis une tunique de cuir sans manches qui était coupée en plusieurs partie pour permettre une meilleure mobilité, il s'agissait d'un vieux souvenir fabriqué par les Maîtres Gris de son peuple, sa chevelure brune avait été tressée en une simple tresse en épi de blé qui se balançait dans son dos au grès de ses mouvements. Elle avait aussi des brassards d'archers qui protégeaient ses avant-bras, ils avaient été renforcé de mithril à l'intérieur.  
Le second avait le premier pantalon de toile et d'un chemisier qui lui étaient tombés sous la main, puis une cotte de maille faite d'un alliage de mithril et d'argent, lui aussi ancien présent de temps anciens.

Ils arrivèrent un peu plus tard, Glorfindel les attendait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- _Sperenza, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Ysmael, également. _

_- C'est un plaisir partagé, _répondit Sperenza pour eux deux.

- _Je tiens à prendre ma revanche de la dernière fois, _dit Ysmael en tendant son épée à sa sœur chargée d'ensorceler la lame et de lui supprimer sa capacité de blesser, la rendant aussi inoffensive qu'une brindille de bois - à condition de ne pas abuser -

- _Mais, j'y compte bien mon ami. Sperenza ?_ Lui répondit l'Elfe à la chevelure d'or.

- _C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller, vos lames sont protégées._

Glorfindel et Ysmael se mirent face à face, désormais toute trace de rigolade avait disparue, laissant place à une concentration absolue, certains avaient stoppé leur entrainement pour observer le duel entre les deux Elfes, réputés pour être parmi les meilleurs lames de la Terre du Milieu, bien que ces combats-là pouvaient rivaliser avec ceux entre le frère et la sœur, très rares mais tout aussi impressionnant pour quelqu'un ne connaissant pas les particularités de leur peuple, mais il y avait aussi celui de la sœur d'Ysmael et de l'Elfe blond, qui valait lui aussi son pesant d'or…

Sperenza s'était assise sur un banc, observant le combat qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux, elle fut rejointe par un vieillard de petite taille, guère plus grand qu'un enfant, il avait les cheveux blancs propres à ceux qui ont déjà passés un certain âge, il avait sous son bras un livre relié de cuir rouge.

- Qui a gagné la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'était Glorfindel, et j'en ai entendu parler pendant longtemps. Elle marqua une pause, puis vrilla son regard bleu dans celui du vieillard, j'ignorais que vous étiez à Fondcombe Bilbon.

- Vous savez, je suis vieux maintenant, je voulais revoir un peu la Montagne Solitaire et la Forêt Noire, mais finalement je crois que les années m'ont rattrapées. Alors je suis resté ici, et j'écris.

- Et qu'écrivez-vous maître Bilbon ?

- Des poèmes, rien de très glorieux à côté de ceux de Lindir, et mes aventures avec la Compagnie.

- Cela fera une belle histoire, je n'en doute pas.

- Je vous y ai mis tous les deux, lorsque nous nous sommes croisés à Fondcombe, je me souviens encore de comment vous aviez répondu à Thorïn, lorsqu'il vous a traité d'Elfe sylvestre !

- Oui, je crois que je m'étais un peu lâchée sur ce coup-là…

- Certes, mais après il avait beaucoup de respect pour vous…

Sperenza esquissa une ombre de sourire amusé et reporta son attention sur le combat.  
Après avoir tourné en cercle durant quelques minutes, Ysmael avait attaqué le premier, il avait plus feinté qu'attaqué d'ailleurs. Glorfindel avait habilement esquivé sans réelle difficulté.  
Dès lors, les deux hommes avaient fini de se calculer, et ce fut la débandade.  
Les bottes, les feintes et les attaques, ils usaient de toute leur science des armes, sans qu'aucun ne réussisse à prendre le dessus.  
Les gestes étaient si rapides qu'on ne distinguait des ombres marron, grises, bleues ou vertes.  
A chaque parade, la vitesse accélérait, maintenant la plupart des personnes présentes sur le terrain avaient arrêté pour observer.  
Parmi eux il y avait la Confrérie de l'Anneau, elle était sortie de son entretien avec le Seigneur Elrond et Gandalf et d'un accord commun avait décidé de s'entraîner...

* * *

Voilà ! Je devais dans mes plans arrêter le chapitre un peu plus loin mais j'ai changé mes plans, car sinon le chapitre allait être trois fois plus gros que les autres...

Sinon, ce quatrième chapitre signifie beaucoup pour moi, parce que j'ai la mauvaise habitude de ne jamais écrire et poster le quatrième chapitre...

Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce qui va ou pas.

Et aussi désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe...

LauXelle


End file.
